1. Technical Fields
The present disclosure relates to lens systems and, more particularly, to a transfer lens and a wide-angle lens system using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of microcircuitry and multimedia technology, digital cameras are now in widespread use. Many mobile phones and PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants) are now equipped with a minimized digital camera. Conventionally, a viewing angle of a digital camera is between 50 degrees and 60 degrees. Digital cameras with such a range of viewing angle have a small imaging area, thereby it cannot satisfy some special purpose such as shooting a large area when, for example, users self-portraits.
What is needed, therefore, is a transfer lens and a wide-angle lens system using the transfer lens to obtain wider viewing angle to overcome or at least alleviate the above problems.